A content delivery network (CDN) is a sophisticated and large collection of computers (e.g., content servers) and networking devices that is used to deliver various forms of content, such as video, web pages, and images, to devices over networks including the Internet. So, for example, when a user operating a smart phone, laptop, tablet or other computing device requests a video to play on the device, a CDN may be contacted and deliver the video to the computing device where it is played. As more and more content is delivered over networks, refinements and advances to CDNs, as well as the infrastructure supporting the CDN, are needed and happening constantly. Such advances involve reducing cost, increasing capacity, optimizing from where in the CDN content is delivered and where it is stored to optimize delivery, among other challenges. Often an improvement in one area of the network may affect another area of the network. It is with these issues in mind, among many others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.